Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to the field of aerospace, and, in particular, to a device for measuring surface temperature of turbine blades.
Description of the Related Art
The temperature distribution on the surface of a turbine blade determines the condition and performance of the turbine. Temperature measurement of the surface of a turbine blade can be divided into a contact type and a non-contact type. The contact temperature measurement suffers from low measurement accuracy, low response speed, susceptibility to gas pollution, and decreases durability.
In addition. due to the irregular shape of the turbine engine blades and the narrow distance between two adjacent blades, conventional non-contact measuring methods tend to be adversely affected by high rotation speed of the blades, and do not allow for accurate detection of the real radiation intensity of each area on the blade.